Retailers of electronics display televisions on large wall fixtures. The televisions are hung adjacent to each other so that guests can view and compare the different models before making their purchase.
One such model on display can be a three-dimensional (3D) television, which is capable of operating in a 3D mode or a regular two-dimensional (2D) mode. In a 3D mode, the 3D TV displays three-dimensional moving pictures by rendering offset images that need to be filtered separately to the left eye and the right eye. Under one technique, a 3D TV instructs a pair of shutter glasses (i.e., 3D glasses) to selectively close a left shutter or a right shutter in the glasses to control which eye of the wearer receives the image being exhibited at the moment, thereby creating stereoscopic imaging.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.